You're All I've Ever Known
by DreamFics
Summary: Sam has loved Dean for as long as he can remember. Dean feels the same way but can't find a way to show it. As they fight their way through the Supernatural and their own personal barriers, will they find they feel for each other? Will they survive against the odds to have more than the dreams they have of each other? Not the greatest summary I know but give the story a chance!
1. Jealousy

_So this is my second attempt at writing a fanfic. This initially was intended to be a one-shot but I think I'll develop it into a few chapters depending on the feedback I get._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters (although owning Sam and Dean would be pretty hot). _

_Please Review! Wincest in future chapters guaranteed!_

Chapter One: Jealousy

Sam was sick of it. Sick of watching Dean fawn over big boobs and blonde hair. Tired of being ignored whenever some new wench came into the picture. The waitress and hookers he was able to deal with. The barmaids and strippers inconsequential. That wasn't what really ate at him. No, it was when girls like Jo came around. It killed him because Dean would go into to a whole other zone. Suddenly he became interested in being whatever it was that girl needed. Patient teacher, sensitive friend, any and everything Dean barely ever was to saw. Sure Dean taught him things but these encounters were far from patient and filled with jabs and taunts directed at Sam. Why was Dean so dumb? All these years together and he still didn't get it!

Sam shuffled restlessly in the backseat of the Impala as Jo and Dean sat in the front seat singing along to some bullshit Air Supply song. They had about 20 miles to go till they reaches The Roadhouse and Sam couldn't wait. Luckily they were making a quick stop over long enough to freshen up and get some food before hitting the road again. Dean didn't want to get to comfortable again at the roadhouse and there was a case they needed to work in Michigan. Sam closed his eyes and tried to doze, hoping to make the time go faster. As he gently dozed his mind wandered again to Dean, deans lips, his eyes, his stumble..

When they got to the road house Dean yanked open the back door and shook Sam roughly. "Wake up Princess! Breakfast time." Sam groaned and looked up at his big brothers cheeky grin. He hated the way Dean woke him up so abruptly. What else is new? That's Dean. Sam slid quietly out of the car and trailed behind Dean and Jo. His stomach churned as he watched Dean sling his arm around Jo's shoulder, joking out loud about making her an honest woman. Ellen greeted them at the door with a smile and they entered the empty saloon.

Breakfast was quick but delicious. Ellen made stacks of blueberry pancakes, bacon, eggs, home fries, and cinnamon rolls for desert. Sam and Dean thanked Ellen for the great breakfast and the food she packed in doggy bags for them. Sam nodded a short goodbye to Jo and hugged Ellen he fought the urge to growl as Jo pulled Dean in a body to body bind and brushed her lips on his cheek. The two brothers headed back out to the Impala and peeled out of the roadhouse parking lot towards the highway.

"Sammy, question for ya," Dean said mischievously glancing over at his brother.

"I suppose if I told you to shut up it wouldn't make a difference?," Sam retorted.

"Nope," Dean chuckled" be honest little brother, are you gay?" Dean stifled a laugh as he looked at Sam's facial expression.

"Yes Dean, you know what, yes", Sam snapped. "I'm one hundred percent gay. In fact, when you're sleeping at night I slip into your bed and dry hump you till I cum all over your boxers."

"Dude that's disgusting!" Dean guffawed. "Remind me to get a separate room next time we stop."

"What do you want Dean? Seriously you never just leave me the fuck alone!"

"Nothing Samantha, just kidding around," Dean said reaching his arm out to punch Sam in the side. "It's just we spent the last two weeks with Jo and you barely looked at her much less try to talk to her or anything. It's weird, you know?" Sam rolled his eyes. It was bad enough they had spent the last two weeks with the bimbo now they had to talk about her when she wasn't there.

"Kinda hard to interact with her when she was fawning all over you. 'Oh Dean save me, teach me, love me, fuck me oh mighty Dean!'," Sam said cringing as he did a poor impression of Jo.

Dean broke out into laughs. "Mighty Dean? I like it. Hey does my dick have a nickname too?"

Delicious, Sam thought. He shook his head and looked out the window hoping Dean would just change the subject. Every day Sam felt more and more compelled to confess his sick burning love for his brother.. But he feared what the outcome would be on that day. How would Dean react? Anger? Shame? Disappointment? Scorn? Would Dean shun the only family he has ever really known?

Sam's heart ached as he considered this last possibility. It was this possibility that kept him from spilling everything to Dean. As they sped down the highway, Sam discreetly looked over at Dean who was lost in thought. Could the man he called his brother ever love him too? After all they were all each other really knew. Traveling around from state to state with their father left them very little prospect for friendships or relationships. Their father had tried his best but was not really the most caring or nurturing person, leaving Sam and Dean basically up to each others own devices. For all the asshole tendencies Dean possessed, Sam knew from experience he could be just as caring and loving. In moments where Sam was sick or injured Dean watched over him day and night, going as far as feeding him, massaging him, even holding him close till he falls asleep.  
Sam shook his head and looked over at Dean. "Dean, would you care if I was gay?"

_And scene! Now I know there's been a lot of fics with wincest and angst and all that good stuff so I'll try to put my own twist on this. Review review review! Your input is golden!_


	2. Desire

Another Chapter ready to go! Thank you to all that followed my story.

Special thanks to WhySoSerious94 for your Review! I will try to keep the Angst up as much as I can.

Also thanks to random-is-awsome: I agree it is tough to find good wincest fics. That's part of what motivated me to write my own.

Last but not least thanks to Love DS: your encouragement is much appreciated.

Reviews are really important to me as a written and I appreciate any feedback given.

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, Sam, or Dean. Wish I did.

Warning: Lemon/ Wincest action.

Desire

Dean felt his stomach lurch as the impact of what Sam just asked hit him like a ton of bricks. Sure he teased Sam about being his lack of skills with women and maybe him being gay, but that was more hopeful investigating than an actual suspicion. Sure Sam looked at him a little longer than a normal brother would, and they were overall more comfortable and close than the average brotherly relationship allowed. Dean always assumed it was just because they were all each other ever had. Then there was Jess, who before her untimely death, Sam seemed to have been in love with. Overall, Dean just kept his feelings for his little brother on the back burner based on the assumption that Sam would never feel the Sam way for him.

"I don't know Sammy," Dean replied taking a deep breath. "I don't think it would bother me to be honest. You're the only family I have so if gay is what you are then I guess you're my little brother Samantha." Dean burst out into another series of laughs hoping to break the tension that hung thick between him and Sam.

"You are such an ass," Sam chuckled. "Thanks though that means a lot."

"So is that a confession?" Dean asked giving his brother a sideways glance.

"Don't know Dean," Sam muttered. "But when I figure it out you'll be the first to know."

"Promise me one thing?" Dean said another mischievous grin crossing his handsome face.

"What, Dean?"

"Promise you'll tell me rather than humping me in my sleep. I don't like being caught off guard." Sam and Dean looked at each other for a moment and both started laughing. It seemed like the only way to break the tension around this topic. Deep down they both felt a sense of satisfaction and accomplishment after this conversation. Maybe there was hope for them after all...

Sam and Dean arrived in Michigan on a rainy afternoon. They found the closest motel they could find with the best rates and checked into their standard two queen bedroom and quickly unpacked. The drive had worn them out and they were both eager to shower and get something to eat.

Dean quickly pulled out his towel and toiletries from his duffel and yelled "first!" As he ran to the bathroom in his boxer. Sam's mouth ran dry as he watched deans firm globes bounce through the thin blue material. Visions of what Deans ass looked like swarmed him causing him to feel a strong urge to chase after his brother and devour him.

"You're such a child!" Sam yelled as Dean shut the door, trying to distract himself from visualizing Dean naked.

"Don't be grumpy Sammy," Dean teased. "I'll try to save you some hot water."

"You better, I'm dying for a warm soak."

"You know you can always join me," Dean jested. "Give you a chance to wet hump me now so you won't have to dry hump me later." Sam froze as he heard Dean pause then offer a half hearted chuckle. What was Dean trying to tell him? Sure Dean always joked around but there was a certain seriousness in his tone that made Sam wonder. Was his older brother coming on to him?

Sam tossed and turned in this bed that night. Images of Dean swimming around his subconscious made him restless in him sleep. It felt so real, Dean's scent, his smooth yet rugged skin, the burn of his stubble grazing against Sam's chest. The room was dimly lit and smelled like a combination of sex and their mixed bodily fragrances. Sam moaned as Dean kneeled in front of him and drew his legs up onto his shoulders. He could feel Dean's thick hard cock pressing into his entrance. Dean groaned and called out his name as Sam pushed back, driving Dean's cock slowly into him. The room spun as their bodies moved, moaning and yelling out in ecstasy. Dean looked own into Sam's eyes with love and lust smoldering as they hit their peak. Suddenly Sam's body shook and his cock erupt sending cum flying all over him and Dean. This sent Dean over the edge… As he was about to cum Sam's eyes opened..

The room was quiet aside from Sam's frantic pants for air. His sheets were soaked with sweat, his boxers with cum. He looked over to Dean's bed to make sure he was sleeping, panic slowly creeping into him. After making sure Dean was still asleep, he slipped out of his bed and headed to the bathroom to clean up.

As he shut the door, Dean sat up his eyes wide with shock. Could it be him that Sam was dreaming about? Or was his mind playing tricks on him?

_Read. Review. Let me know what you think so far. I'm still working out the details for this one so any suggestions are welcome. So far we see submissive Sammy but that may change in future chapters. I was going to wait a little before dropping a lemon but the dream sequence was too tempting.. Maybe another in the next chapter? Dean's POV? If I get five review I'll throw in a little something like that. J_


	3. Hope

_**Another chapter hot off the press!**_

_**First I want to thank all of my reviewers:**_

_**The Bubble Verse: Thank you for the rain tip. It'll definitely work well for the time the boys spend in Michican. I do try to keep them in character as much as possible. Dean is a little technical to work with with his macho tough guy persona.**_

_**random-is-awsome: I did shift in to Dean POV in this chapter but briefly this time. We'll dig deeper into Dean in future chapters.**_

_**Stevie: You're going to love the Dean action in this Chapter.**_

_**strawhat1227: A little teaser for you**_

_**I appreciate all the reviews. Keep em comin for more lemony action. I threw some in here even though I wanted five reviews first.**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own the boys or the story. Enjoy and remember REVIEW! :D**_

Hope

Rain showered down outside casting a damp and gloomy atmosphere over the city of Dearborn, Michigan. Sam sat cross legged on his bed scrolling through recent news articles of people turning up dead around The Henry Ford Museum. Each of the victims were so different from the last, almost like whatever was killing them was simply choosing based on random selection. All of the victims were men and women between the ages of 20-30. From what Sam had gathered they were decent hard working folk. Some had families with children, others single with booming careers. No past criminal charges or extraordinary family histories. The only thing they had in common was that they had went to The Henry Ford Museum and turned up dead somewhere on site. No signs of struggle or physical injury. It was as though their hearts just stopped working and they collapsed on the spot. Sam navigated to The Henry Ford Museum website. On the home page was an ad featuring Hallowe'en in Greenfield Village, a man made Halloween fun attraction for the family. The ad promised a thousand carved jack o lanterns along the pathways as you meet witches and enjoy various treats. The spirit of the Headless Horseman rode by periodically adding an extra element of spook to the experience. Seemed like your average Halloween attraction. Or what it? Something about the Headless Horseman didn't sit right with Sam. He was about to look more into the legend when the motel room door swung open. Dean stumbled in soaking wet, the smell of cigarettes and whisky oozed off his clothing.

"Back so early sunshine?" Sam asked sarcastically.

"Yup bar was dead," Dean said staggering a little as he shrugged his wet jacket off and threw it in the corner. "I did make a whopping $300 playing pool though." Dean tossed the wad of cash on Sam's bed and started taking off his wet clothes. Sam's mouth ran dry as Deans chiseled muscles come into view. Dean stripped off his jeans and tossed them aside stretching and groaning.

"I need a shower and then a massage from my favorite little brother," Dean said with a wink.

"Massage yourself," Sam retorted trying to sound disinterested. He tousled his long brown locks as he shifted his gaze back to the laptop. Dean chuckled as he walked into the bathroom. Had he just seen a twinkle in Sam's eye? A glimmer of interest? The hot water swallowed Dean up as he ran the bar of soap along his aching body. Yes, a massage was definitely what he needed. He ran his hands down his chiseled six back to his long hard cock. He loved his dick, long and fat with a plump pink head at the top. Midway it curved slightly giving him a little extra hook that sent his sexual partners mad. He would love to watch Sam kneeling before him sucking his cock like it was the last thing he would ever do. He slowly stroked himself biting back the moan that rose up in his throat. Yes, Sam did things to him that no one else could. Made him hornier than any slut he ever banged outside a bar or in the back of his car. He wanted Sam, wanted to throw him flat on his back, bind his hands together and feast on his body. He wanted to suck him, taste him, devour him before plunging his cock deep into Sam fucking him till they both saw stars. He clamped his eyes together tighter, his orgasm building as he pictured fucking Sam, kissing and biting those arms, that face, and the spot on Sam's neck right before his shoulders started marking him as his forever. Dean lost it and cried out as he came into his fist. The water began to turn chilly and he quickly shut it off, hoping Sam didn't hear him.

Sam's breath caught in his throat as he heard Dean moan and yelp from inside the bathroom. At first he thought Dean was in some type of trouble but then a heard it again. A low animalistic moan that made it clear what Dean was doing I there. Question is what, rather who was he thinking about. Desire clouded over Sam as he pictured his naked brother in the shower jerking off while thinking of him. He wanted to feel Dean's warmth, his lips all over his body, to feel that love and acceptance he craved from his sexy older brother.

Dean emerged from the bathroom filling the room with a warm wave of air that smelled of soap and deans personal fragrance. Beads of water dripped down his back, off his arms, and down his legs. He grabbed a pair of boxers and slipped them on under his towel before allowing the thin piece of fabric to slip off his waist. He wiped the rest off the water off his body and he walked over to Sam's bed.

"Those hands ready for this?" Dean asked collapsing on the bed next to Sam. "My back, my legs, shoulders, everything."

"Everything?" Sam whispered.

"Do happy endings cost extra?" Dean sounded serious for a moment before breaking out into laughs. Typical Dean. "C'mon fruit loop less chat and more rubbing." Sam rolled his eyes and reached over to the night stand for the bottle of baby oil he had left there after his shower early. Sam lathered up Dean's broad muscular back and began kneading the smooth skin in circles. Dean moaned and Sam gradually increased the pressure, running his hands slowly up and down his back. Sam rolled the palms of his hands around Dean's shoulders and proceeded skillfully down to his ass and legs. He rounded Dean's firm globes squeezing them firmly as he coursed his way down to Dean's upper thighs. Sam shifted uncomfortably as his cock spring to life, painfully hard in his pajama pants. He tried to focus on the task, coursing his hands up and down Dean's calves and down to the balls of his feet.

"God Sammy, that feels so good," Dean moaned. "This really should end with a hapy ending." Before Sam could reply Dean chuckled lightly, too relaxed to give his usual Cheshire grin.

"Ok, done," Sam said gently cracking Dean's toes before shifting away from his older brothers practically naked body.

"What about my chest?" Dean whined.

"No Dean, I'm tired," Sam said thinking about how hard it would he to control himself massaging Dean's front. Dean turned himself over, his eyes locking with Sam's as he grabbed Sam's hands and placed them flat on his chest. Neither brother broke the eye contact as Sam began to run his hands firmly up and down Dean's muscular chest. Dean's head spun from the mixture of alcohol he had consumed and from his painfully erect cock as he became more and more horny. Sam become bolder in his ministrations and circled and tweaked Dean's nipples.

"That's it Samantha!" Dean groaned. Sam let out of a low growl as he repeated the act. Dean bucked his hips a little, his hard cock coming into contact with Sam's elbow. Sam glanced down to see Dean's massive cock tenting in his boxers. He wanted so badly to reach down into his shorts and feel the hardness, the feeling of Dean in all his glory. Sam leaned over and bit Dean on the neck causing Dean to roar and buck again, this time his cock rubbing up harder against Sam's forearm. In a flash, Dean pushed Sam down into his back and climbed on too of him. The smell of state whisky filled Sam's nostrils as Dean's face hovered over him. Dean's eyes were crazed with lust as he angled himself and began dry humping Sam, their hard cocks rubbing together painfully and Dean moved his hips against Sam. All the movement had stirred Dean's stomach up. As his orgasm built he began to feel nauseous, the whisky sloshing around in his stomach rising up to his throat.

"I'm sorry Sammy," he muttered. He swung himself off of Sam, fell onto the floor and threw up everywhere. The smell of whisky and throw up hit Sam's nostrils bringing him out of the shock he was in. A mixture of pleasure, excitement, fear, and hurt coursed through him. Had the experience disgusted Dean so much he threw up? Was Dean just that drunk that he didn't know what he was doing? Sam got off the bed and picked Dean up off the floor. As he cleaned his big brother up his mind flashed over everything that happened between them these past few there was hope after all..

_**And scene. What did you think? I wasn't going to go so far with the massage scene but I couldn't stop myself once I started. Breaks up my initial projected flow a little but I have a constant stream of ideas so no worries. **_

_**Thanks for reading, following, favoriting, reviewing!**_


	4. Turmoil

**Don't hate me guys. First, I want to thank all of you who reviewed my last story. Re reading all of your kind words motivated me to come back to writing it. I've been dealing with a lot of personal issues, but things are a lot better now. I'm going to do my best to be more consistent. I also didn't know where to go with this story but I'm back with a fresh take!**

**Disclaimer: Wish Supernatural was mine… **

**Chapter 4: **

_Dean's POV:_

_"Oh my god I feel like shit! Why did I drink so much last night?" my brain screamed as I slowly opened my eyes. The room was dark and I could hear Sammy snoring gently on the next bed. I looked over to him and suddenly my stomach lurched. Everything that happened last night slowly flashed before my eyes, especially the part right before I threw up. Me and Sammy tangled in each other's body writhing and humping. His flesh, my teeth, the scent of whisky and Sam's apple cinnamon fragrance filling my nostrils. I reached down into my boxers and felt the dry crust of my seed plastered into the fabric. _

_"It was real," I mumbled to myself. "Fuck it was real." I stumbled out of bed and ran into the bathroom. I had to get cleaned up and get the fuck out of this room. I can't face Sammy yet. No. Need to get my game face on. _

_I took a quick shower and quickly and quietly yanked my clothes on, doing my best not to wake Sam. Clearly he was worn out from last night, or trying to fake sleep to avoid having to look at me. Maybe he was disgusted, maybe he hated me. I didn't even really look at him. Lust took over all my senses._

_I'm such a fucking pig. A pig that probably will lose the only person that really makes life worth living. I grabbed the keys to the Impala and bolted out the door, more of last night's liquor rising up in my throat as my heart and head throbbed. _

_"I'll be back Sammy," I whispered as I pulled my jacket on. I stepped forward to the edge of Sam's bed, his head as buried under the covers. "Please, please don't remember any of last night baby boy. Please."_

Pain seared down Sam's neck and upper body as he turned and tried to unravel himself from beneath the itchy motel blanket. His lips felt dry and cracked and stung when he licked them. Sam slowly pushed the covers back and shuddered. The white t shirt he wore was flecked with bits of his blood. Tears flooded his eyes as he rolled out of bed and limped towards the dresser to look in the mirror. He slowly peeled his shirt off and gasped as he tossed it to the floor. Black and blue marks spotted his arms and torso in odd shaped circles. Open bite marks lay on either side of his neck and randomly along his chest, the last one just below his belly button. In the haze of lust and alcohol that enveloped him and Dean last night he hadn't realized how aggressive Dean had been. Sadness and fear rolled soared through Sam's body causing him to feel dizzy and nauseous. Last night he went to sleep feeling somewhat satisfied though a little perturbed. Now as he looked at his body he couldn't help but wonder why Dean was so rough with him. Was it because he didn't truly feel that way for Sam? Could it be that Sam was just a drunk fuck for him? Dean never treated him so harshly. Sure he wasn't the touchy feely type but even if he hurt Sam unintentionally or in a play fight, he always apologized profusely and made sure Sam was ok.

Sam pushed open the bathroom door, forcing back the tears that threatened to fall from his eyes. So much doubt filled his heart right now, not knowing what to make of last night's encounter, coupled with the dull stinging pain that coursed through his body. Sam turned the shower on and stepped in, crying out in pain as the water hit his open wounds. It took all his might to will himself into soaping each and every bite and rinsing it out thoroughly to prevent infection. After carefully rinsing off and shampooing his hair, Sam stepped out of the shower and opened up the first aid kit on the countertop. He rummaged around the brown leather bag and pulled out the bottle of rubbing alcohol. "This is gonna be fun," Sam muttered.

Dean shoved his key into the door and pushed it open. The first thing he noticed was Sam's empty bed. His stomach dropped as he set down the bag of food and travel tray of coffee down on the round wooden table. He walked towards the dresser, picking up Sam's white t-shirt. He ran his finger over the blood stains in disbelief, his heart racing. "Sammy?" he yelled as he looked around the room for signs of struggle. From the bathroom, he heard a yelp and muffled cry. He strode over to the door and pounded on it. "Sammy, you okay?" He could hear Sam take a deep breath and turn the faucet on. Dean's mouth ran dry as he waited for Sam to open the door, not knowing what to expect. The seconds dragged by as Sam slowly unlocked the bathroom door, his hair shaggy and wet from his shower. Dean's cock jumped as he met Sam's eyes, a surge of emotions both good and bad rushing through him. The moment was cut short when Dean caught sight of the open bite mark on Sam's neck. His face fell as his eyes ran down Sam's chest and torso taking in all the bites and bruises on Sam's soft skin. Sam noticed the look on Dean's face and brushed past him, setting the first aid bag on the dresses. In the mirror, he saw Dean staring at him in horror as he applied antibiotic ointment to his wounds.

"Sam," Dean said stepping forward "Are you- are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Sam replied wincing as he rubbed the ointment into the deep bite on his chest.

"Here let me help you," Dean offered turning Sam towards him by his shoulder. Sam grabbed Dean's wrists and stared into his eyes. "Sammy?"

"I got it," Sam said dropping Dean's wrists from his grasp. Dean felt like someone kicked him in the stomach. Sam never refused to let him help him before especially when he was injured. To make it worse, these injuries were ones he caused Sammy himself.

"Let me help you," Dean insisted pulling the bandages out of Sam's hands and tearing the packages open. He avoided eye contact with Sam, still unsure of what to say. They were both stifled by the tension that hung between them. Dean finished covering the last wound and finally looked up into Sam's eyes. Hurt, confusion, and pain emanated from Sam's gaze as he looked down at Dean. "Sam, I didn't- I don't.."

"You did this Dean," Sam stated, no hint of emotion in his voice. "Last night when you were drunk. You did this and a lot more so don't try to shut it out now."

"I'm not shutting anything out," Dean barked. "You think I don't know what happened last night? You think I'm going to try to deny what we did and the fact that I tore you up like this? I'm not that much of a coward Sam!" Anger flared in Sam and he took a step back from Dean. Of course this was going to turn into some stupid argument. It always does with Dean.

"So then say something Dean. I dare you. I want one coherent honest thought out of you that doesn't start with some type of denial or excuse." Dean turned his gaze away from Sam and folded his arms. The truth? What the fuck was even the truth right now? Nothing made sense except the fact that on some level he knew that Sam was his whole world. How do you say that to your baby brother, especially after brutalizing him in a drunken stupor the night before?The air suddenly got thick and hot. Sweat began dripping down Dean's forehead.

"Stop it Sam," he mumbled.

"Stop what?" Sam asked taking a step forward. He grabbed Dean by the shoulders and pulled their bodies together. "What Dean? You don't want to face the truth? Why can't you just accept whatever the fuck it is that's going on?"

"Cause I don't know what the fuck is going on," Dean snarled shoving Sam away from him. "I don't want to answer your questions, I don't know what the fuck to say okay? I'm sorry, for this and for last night. For everything."

Sam thought he was going to be sick. "Sorry? You're sorry?" he backed away from Dean and turned towards his duffel bag on the floor. He hastily pulled out his boxers, a pair of jeans and a T shirt and pulled it on allowing his towel to fall with Dean in plain sight. Dean stood in silence as he watched Sam get dressed. He tried to think of something to say as Sam pulled his boots on. Something to make Sam not walk out of the room. "Sam, wait."

Sam turned to him as he slid his jacket out, eyebrows raised, hurt and anger etched into his face. "What?"

"Uhm- There's food and coffee on the table," Dean replied losing his nerve at the last second. That did it. Something inside Sam snapped. He grabbed the tray of coffee and launched it at Dean, who narrowly ducked out of the way. The tray hit the opposite wall and hot coffee exploded everywhere.

"Fuck you!" Sam screamed as he ripped the motel room door open. "Fuck you!" The door slammed and Sam was gone. Dean stood in disbelief for a long minute before collapsing onto the floor. A cry of agony escaped from his lips as he pounded his fists into the floor till his knuckles bled. Dean calmed himself down and pulled his weak body onto the bed. Sam's duffel on the floor caught his eye. He wasn't sure if that should comfort him or cause him more despair. On the one hand, the duffel could mean that Sam intended to return and had just left to let off some steam. Either that or Sam was so pissed and disgusted with him he left for good with just the clothes on his back….

**And scene.. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'm still working on developing a fluid style and working within different points of view. I really enjoyed writing this chapter and will do my best to update at least once a week. **

**Reviews are the best motivator so the more I get the more I will want to write. **

**Read. Review. Enjoy!**

**Sam's POV next chapter…**


End file.
